


Morning Glory

by marvelousfvcks



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Lance wakes you up in the best way possible





	

The sun peeking through the small split in the curtains illuminated the room and caused Lance to stir in his sleep, being an Olympian meant he was well used to early mornings and rising after the sun was a foreign experience for him. But this was one of those rare, wonderful days when Lance had absolutely nothing to do for once and, more importantly, neither did the woman lying next to him.

Stretching his limbs that ached from the night before, sleepy moans leaving his mouth at the pleasant ache that filled his muscles, Lance turned to his side pulling himself closer to your naked form that was still asleep, your back pressed tightly against his front. Lance’s hands roamed against the soft skin of your stomach as he buried his face in your neck, lips ghosting over the bruises he left hours ago, leaving gentle kisses in their wake.

To his surprise, Lances actions did nothing to wake you, you only sighed out contently at his ministrations, rubbing your ass over his already hard cock – what could he say? It was morning and last night had been on a constant loop in his unconscious mind.

“Still not awake yet?” Lance murmured in your ear, voice still scratchy from sleep. It was one of your favourite sounds in the world. His eyes trailed over your naked body; taking in the hickeys on your neck, your bare breasts that rose and fell with every relaxed breath you took, your nipples already stiff. Lance let gave a lopsided smirk at the sight, by the way your hips kept trying to grind back into his cock it wasn’t hard to figure out what you wanted.

“I love when you go to sleep naked Princess,” Lance purred, hands tracing over your stomach before making their way to your breasts, cupping the flesh in his large hands, “Gives me perfect access to you.”

His hands massaged your breasts, fingers lightly pinching at your nipples as he peppered kisses along the column of your neck, grinning when your arched your back into his touch, “Let’s see how much I can get away with before you wake up, huh babygirl?”

One hand abandoned your breast to skirt down your body, finger tips lightly dancing over the skin causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake; his fingers glided down your stomach, tracing a line where your panty line would be and continuing down over your thighs, around the back of your knee before lifting it slightly, hooking it over is forearm causing you to stir slightly in your sleep.

Knowing you were waking up, Lance began to press kisses into the skin of shoulder, grinding his length harder into your slick pussy now that he had better access.

“Mmm, Lance – what ‘re you doin’?”

Lance peered up at you, striking blue eyes meeting yours over your shoulder before a grin spread over his lips, “I think you know exactly what I’m doing kitten.”

A small smile played at your lips as Lance leaned up to finally kiss you, slow and sensual, completely matching the mood of the morning. His lips gliding over yours as his tongue stroked against yours. His hips continued rolling into yours and you mewled into his mouth, Lance broke the kiss with a hiss when your ground your hips down onto his cock, “Fuck baby, I fuckin’ love grindin’ my dick into that wet pussy – You like that kitten? How’s it feel when I rub against you like that baby?”

“Fuck, feels so good Lance, you feel so good,” You moaned out, Lances lips continuously kissing the bruised skin of your neck, as if he couldn’t remove his lips from you for a second.

Lance let out a groan at your words, adoring every bit of praise you gave him, “Fuck Princess, I love our morning playtime; want me to fuck you baby? Is that what you want? Want my big throbbing cock buried in that pretty little cunt?”

You could only whimper in response, pushing your ass back against Lance and hoping he’d just fuck you. “Don’t worry baby, I got you. Just put your arms around me,” Lance’s hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling your hand up to his hair where your fingers slipped through the tousled strands.

You were perfectly moulded together; lips locked as your right hand buried itself in his hair pulling him close to you, your head was propped up on Lance’s left bicep, his arm coming around to tenderly hold your throat, thumb tracing over your jaw as his fingers curled around the column of your neck. It was nothing dominating, nothing that would leave any marks, that wasn’t what was happening right now. It was a way of bringing you closer, both physically and mentally, exposing the explicit trust you had for him that ran through you. His other arm hooked under your leg, your thigh resting on his forearm, opening you up for him as he gripped his cock, lining himself up with your entrance before pushing in slowly.

“Oh fuck baby, your pussy feels so good,” Lance choked out, the feeling of your wet walls hugging his cock causing a shiver to run down his spine. Resting his forehead on yours, eyes locked on your own, breathes intermingling, Lance started to slowly roll his hips into yours, his hand moving from your thigh to push down gently on your stomach, pushing himself deeper inside you as he did. 

Your bodies moved together in perfect harmony, your hips rolling back against his as he steadily thrusted his length into you, the both of you letting out breathy moans at the feeling. Your head fell to the side as Lance peppered kisses along your jaw and behind your ear, murmuring sweet words to you between each gentle press of his lips on your skin. The pressure in your core gradually began to build, the leisureliness of your building orgasm completely mirroring the languid love-making you and Lance were sharing.

The whole thing was so different to what you were used to; instead of a fiery passion in every one of his movements you received easy touches, instead of beautiful bruises you were given delicate presses of lips against skin, instead of Lance fucking you into the mattress like yours, his and his goddamn grandmother’s life depended on it he slowly worked you both towards completion, relishing the way your body snugly fit against his. This held an intimacy that you and Lance didn’t indulge in often and was making your head spin.

Lance’s swollen tip stroked against your g-spot with every roll of his hips and you bit your lip in an attempt to stifle the mewls leaving your mouth, not wanting to disrupt the quite of the room, “Nononono Kitten, you know how I love those pretty noises you make.”

Fingers danced across the skin of your stomach moving travelling down to your swollen clit, coating his fingers in your wetness before lightly circling the bud causing you to cry out, “Oh Lance, fuck baby, just like that.”

A low growl tore from Lance’s throat at your praise and his fingers sped up circling your clit, pressing down harder, revelling in the moans it tore from you, your eyes screwed shut in pleasure as you came closer to cumming. Your cunt clenched around Lance’s cock the closer you got to your release, and he let out a moan at the feeling, hand moving from your neck to your breast, “Fuck Y/N, cum for beautiful, cum all over my cock.”

That was all it took, pleasure washing over you as you convulsed in Lances arms, back arching as you pushed your ass back against him, letting out a long moan as your muscles tensed before falling lax, making you feel completely boneless. The feeling of your walls clamping down on his cock with a vice-like grip had Lance’s hips stuttering into yours before his release painted your walls, his arms pulling you closer to him as his orgasm crashed over him, pulling grunts and growls mixed with profanities from his mouth.

Lance’s hands ran up and down your body, calming you both down, your post-orgasm haze only adding to the sleepiness that was still evident in your mind and movements, arms and legs feeling heavy with fatigue. Your turned over in his arms, finally coming face to face for this first time this morning, met with the dazzling smile you had come to associate with Lance. You wrapped your arms loosely around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape, pulling him down to press your lips against his in an easy kiss.

“Mornin’ Beautiful,” Lance muttered against your lips.

“And what a good morning it is,” You replied with a smirk, a similar one growing on Lance’s lips.

“Come on Kitten, we’ve got a free day and I plan on making the most of it – starting with a shower, so get that sweet ass outta bed,” Lance pecked your lips, before jumping from the bed, heading towards the bathroom leaving you lying in the bed admiring Lance’s naked from walking away.

Your head fell back against the pillows with a disbelieving laugh, biting on your lip to try and stop the growing smile on your face. With a sigh you hauled yourself from the bed, knowing Lance would be back for you if you refused to meet him; this was going to be one hell of a long day.

Good job it started with some morning glory.


End file.
